Gisaeng
by Cielniel14
Summary: Sinopsis : Terkadang kehidupan tak bias kita menentukan sendiri, hanya takdir yang bias membawa apa kita harus menyerah sebagai tanda bahwa kau menerimanya atau maju demi semua yang kau inginkan dan mendapatkan kembali apa yang sudah direnggut paksa orang lain, Kesialan tak akan berakhir selama kau hanya menerimanya, kesialan akan berakhir jika kau menantang Takdir mu...


Sinopsis :

Terkadang kehidupan tak bias kita menentukan sendiri, hanya takdir yang bias membawa apa kita harus menyerah sebagai tanda bahwa kau menerimanya atau maju demi semua yang kau inginkan dan mendapatkan kembali apa yang sudah direnggut paksa orang lain,

Kesialan tak akan berakhir selama kau hanya menerimanya, kesialan akan berakhir jika kau menantang Takdir mu itu dan mengubahnya

* * *

><p>Disclaimer :<p>

Masashi Kishimoto sensei yang udah melahirkan Naru- chan  
>#Ehhhhh…..<p>

Pair :

Sasuke x Naruto

Dan akan di tambah

Genre :

Romance, Hurt,

Warning :

Tulisan masih anak SD, acak – acak, ribet agak gak keren, Typo ( tak akan dilupakan ), gaya bahasa aneh mungkin

Rate : T+

Rating mungkin akan naik atau turun

Enjoyy !

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Gisaeng"

Cerita ini dimulai dengan sebuah keluarga yang cukup terpandang di desa Konoha itu dengan pemimpin seorang raja yang memimpin dengan bijaksana. Semua rakyat yang ada di desa konoha itu segan dengan keluarga Namikaze karena keluarga Namikaze adalah salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang sangat dermawan dengan semua orang di desa konoha itu, tidak ada yang tidak kenal dengan Namikaze. Minato Namikaze adalah seorang bangsawan yang memiliki banyak sekali ladang dan juga sebagai pemilik penyedia pasok sumber pangan terbesar di desa konoha. Namikaze Minato dikenal oleh sang raja karena kedermawanannya, dan juga karena bantuan Namikaze Minato yang dengan suka rela memberikan bantuan pangan untuk para rakyat miskin di desa konoha.

Ditempat lain, pertemuan antara Minato Namikaze dengan seseorang.

"Maafkan saya tuan Namikaze, apa kau yakin tidak ingin bergabung dengan rencana ini?"

"Ya, tentu saja!"

"Kau pasti akan menyesali keputusan mu ini, Namikaze!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menghianati Negara ku sendiri!" Seru Minato yang masih kekeh dengan keputusannya.

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti alur, kau tau kan jika kau menyetujui rencana ini, kau bisa menjadi pemimpin Negeri ini!"

Braaakk, bunyi meja yang di gebrak oleh sang Namikaze geram dengan sosok yang berada di depannya.

"Kau tau tuan, aku tidak berniat untuk menghianati Negeri ini atau menjadi pemimpin,! Dan saya peringatkan sekali lagi tuan anda lebih baik lupakan rencana busuk anda itu, sebelum terlambat!" Bentak sang Namikaze.

"Cihh" decak sosok yang dibentak oleh sang Namikaze "Ayolah Minato, aku tau kau memiliki cita - cita untuk membuat Negeri yang ideal, dengan kau menyetujui ini aku pastikan kau bisa berbuat apapun yang kau inginkan"

"Ya, itu benar, tapi tidak dengan cara kotor yang kalian rencanakan, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini aku tidak ingin terlibat sedikitpun dengan rencana kalian, dan lebih baik kalian lupakan saja semua rencana kalian itu, sebelum semuanya terlambat.!"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu mu Minato, aku adalah sahabatmu, jika kau tidak menyetujui rencana ini" sosok itu terdiam sebentar dan menundukkan kepala, " aku tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang - orang itu kepada mu dan keluargamu, nanti" lanjutnya dengan nada bergetar seperti menahan emosi.

"Aku tau semua itu", tangan minato memegang bahu sang sahabat menenangkan. "Aku tau semuanya, dan aku bersyukur karena kau masih mau memikirkan ku" serunya lagi dengan senyum tulus dibibirny. Sang sahabat pun menepis tangan Minato dari bahunya dan berdiri untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, Minato hanya memandangi kepergian sang sahabat tanpa berniat untuk menghentikan. tapi sebelum membuka pintu untuk keluar

"kau tau Minato, kau adalah satu - satunya sahabat yang aku miliki, jadi sekali lagi aku tanyakan kepadamu, Apa kau akan merubah keputusanmu itu ?!" Sang sahabat memandang ke Minato menanti jawaban Minato memandang sang sahabat

"aku tidak akan pernah merubah keputusan ku, sebagai seorang sahabat kau pasti tau itu!" Jawab minato dengan senyum tulus kepada sang sahabat.

"Hn," sosok itu memalingkan lagi mukannya memandang pintu didepannya dan memegang gagang pintu itu erat. "kau bodoh Minato," lirihnya dengan wajah sedih "kau akan menyesali keputusan mu ini" lanjut sosok itu dan langsung membuka pintu dan meninggalkan minato sang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Aku tau kau mengkhawatirkan ku, tapi Maafkan aku menolak niat baikmu untuk menyelamatkan ku" lirih Minato saat sosok itu sudah pergi. Haaah, helaan nafas panjang meluncur dari mulut sanga Namikaze "Dengan ini, hari berat ku akan segera datang!" Bisik sang Namikaze kepada dirinya sendiri.

Seminggu setelah perbincangan yang dilakukan Namikaze Minato dengan sang sahabat.

Dirumah Namikaze,

Suasana cerah dipagi itu seakan menyambut senyum bahagia dari seorang bocah yang sedang menyusuri halaman belakang rumahnya, bocah berumur 8 tahun itu yang memiliki parah tampan dan cantik bersamaan dan di tambah lagi rambut pirang yang tergerai indah dengan gaya jabriknya, dan yang lebih indah lagi bola mata seperti langit biru tanpa awan yang menambah kesan sempurna. bocah itu adalah Namikaze Naruto anak tunggal dari pasangan Namikasze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina.

"Wah, ada apa dengan kaki mu kyu?!" Seru seorang bocah 8 tahun, saat sedang menyusuri halaman belakang rumahnya. Naruto pun memanggil sang peliharaan dengan tampang khawatir "Ayo kemari, biar ku obati kaki mu"! sang peliharaan yang merupakan seekor rubah jantan itu pun berjalan mendekati naruto. Saat rubah itu sudah berada di dekat kaki Naruto, rubah itu pun digendong ke teras didekat halaman belakang.

Rubah yang dipanggil kyu itu adalah kyubi, peliharaan sekaligus teman bermain Naruto, bocah berumur 8 tahun yang sekarang sedang mengobati Kyubi a.k.a kyu. Kyubi adalah rubah liar yang dipelihara oleh Naruto saat sang ayah berburu 1 tahun yang lalu, awalnya sang rubah akan dibunuh karena merusak hasil ladang dan menyebabkan kerugian, tapi karena Naruto rubah itu sekarang tinggal di kediaman Namikaze sebagai peliharaan Naruto.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan luka ini kyu? Apa kau bermain di hutan lagi, dan bertemu pemburu?!" Tanya Naruto sambil memperban luka itu dan tidak lupa mengoleskan obat di lukanya, tapi yang di tanya hanya diam, dan memandang sang majikan. Setelah dianggap sudah selesai luka itu diperban,

"Kau seharusnya tidak ke hutan lagi kyu!, bagaimana kalau kau di buruh dan dibunuh." Seru Naruto sedih dengan wajah khawatir disana. Naruto memeluk rubahnya erat seakan kalau dilepas ia akan mati dan Naruto tidak mau itu.

"Naruto," sebuah suara mengiterupsi kegiatan naruto memeluk rubahnya. Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati sang ibu sedang mendekatinya.

"Ah, iya ibu ada apa?!" Jawab naruto dengan senyum di wajah maniisnya

Ibu Naruto bernama Kushina Namikaze, seorang wanita yang memiliki paras cantik dan senyum yang sangat cantik, dan lagi rambut merahnya yang sangat indah untuk wanita itu, kesempurnaan lah yang bisa di bilang untuk Kusina, ibu dari Naruto Namikaze.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto, bukan kan kau seharusnya belajar sastra dengan guru kakasih" tanya sang ibu lembut, dan menghampiri naruto mengelus sayang kesurai pirang naruto yang lembut disentuh tangan.

"Ah, itu_ anu ibu, maafkan Naru ya!"

"Alasan apa lagi yang akan kau buat Naru?"

Naru menggeleng, dan mengangkat kyubi yang ada di gendongan nya menunjukan ke Kushina,

"Ibu lihat kan, kyu terluka jadi Naru mengobati kyu, terus Naru lupa kalau Naru harus belajar dengan guru kakasih. maafkan naru ya bu"

Kushina, mengacak rambut naruto "hmm, kali ini ibu maafin Naru, tapi lain kali kalau Naru bolos tanpa izin ibu, Naru tidak akan ibu maafin" dengan tersenyum Kushina menjawab Naruto

"hmm, baik ibu"

"Kau tau Naru," Kushina membelai kepala Naruto, dan Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang ibunda.

"Tau apa ibu?"

"suatu hari jika kau ingin menggapai tujuan mu kau harus seperti pisau yang di lepar oleh sirkus kemarin?"

"Hahh!?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung "maksud ibu?"

"Ya, kau masih ingatkan saat ibu dan ayah mengajak mu melihat pertunjukan di tengah desa?" "tentu saja Naru ingat, itu pengalaman pertama kalinya Naru melihat desa yang ramai dan lampu yang terang dimalam hari."

Kushina tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang buah hati, "dan Naru ingat tidak dengan seorang pelempar pisau yang menembak sasaran disana"

"tentu ibu, orang itu membuat Naru takut, bagaimana pun juga melempar pisau seperti itu berbahaya" celoteh Naruto

Kushina lagi – lagi tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, "tapi sayang, yang harus kau tau, kalau kau ingin menggapai tujuan atau keinginan mu, jadilah seperti pisau yang dilempar oleh pelempar itu, terus meluncur menuju tujuan tanpa berhenti dijalan, kau mengerti Naruto"

Naruto kurang mengerti dengan pernyataan sang ibu, tapi Naru menganggukan kepalanya "hmmm, iya ibu"

Naruto pun menyenderkan kepalanya dipangkuan sang ibunda, Kushina memperhatikan sang anak dan membelai sang buah hati sayang, Kushina terkekeh pelan melihat wajah mengantuk Naruto yang menggemaskan itu, dan seperti siang berganti malam, iris bola sapire itu pun menutupkan cahayanya mengistirahatkan sejenak didalam kenyamanan yang tinggal sedikit ini. Kushina pun mendongakan kepalanya melihat langit yang tadinya cerah memancarkan silaunya sekarang berganti redup seakan mengikuti sang bocah yang juga sedang menutupkan matanya. Dan perasaan kesedian seakan tiba – tiba merayap ke kediaman Namikaze itu. Kushina memandang sedih kepada sang buah hati seakan kejadian buruk akan terjadi di keluarga kecil bahagia ini. dan_

BRAkkkk_..

Bunyi pintu dari arah belakang Kushina, Kushina dan Naruto yang terlelap tadi terkejut dengan suara pintu yang dibuka keras tersebut. Naruto pun membuka matanya, Kushina dan Naruto pun melihat kearah sumber suara dan didapati Minato sang ayah yang tampak sangat ketakutan dan khawatir.

"Ada apa Minato!" Tanya Kushina kepada sang pelaku pendobrak pintu.

"Cepat Kushina, kau bawa naruto pergi dari tempat ini" Kushina menatap bingung sang suami, Minato Namikaze.

"Apa maksudmu!? Kenapa kami harus pergi!?" "Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan Kushina, kau harus cepat pergi dan bawa Naruto bersama mu."

Kushina memeluk Naruto erat, belum beranjak dari tempat itu. "Aku tidak akan pergi, sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya" tanya kushina dengan wajah seius diwajahnya menatap sang suami. Minato menghela nafas panjang.

"Kita sudah di fitnah kushina, sekarang pihak keamanan sedang menuju kemari, jadi aku mohon kalian pergilah meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum_!"

Brakkk...

Bunyi pintu depan yang lagi – lagi dibuka dengan paksa.

Sebelum minato selesai berbicara para keamanan sudah berada di depan rumah kediamannya. Di depan kediaman Namikaze

"Minato Namikaze, cepat serahkan diri anda dengan suka rela sebelum kami menyeret paksa anda keluar" teriak kepala keamanan yang diketahui bernama akimichi ? ? .

"Kami akan menghitung sampai 5 kalau kalian semua tidak keluar kami akan menggeleda dan menyeret paksa anda keluar," lanjutnya lagi tidak kalah besar teriaknya dari yang tadi.

"Cepat kalian, kepung rumah ini. Kel. 1 kearah kiri, kel. 2 kekanan dan kel. 3 kebelakang. Dan sisanya tetap disini" perintah sang kepala keamanan kepada para prajurit yang ada di belakang.

"BAIK" teriak para prajurit berbarengan dan segera menjalankan perintah.

Back to keluarga Namikaze di halaman belakang.

"Kita terlambat, mereka sudah ada didepan, cepat kushina tidak ada waktu" Kushina menganggukan kepala dan segera menarik naruto berlari bersamanya menuju pintu keluar yang di ikuti minato dari belakang.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kepada keluarga Namikaze ini

Cheak it dot ke chapter selanjutnya,


End file.
